spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Squidward Files: A New Page
The Squidward Files: A New Page premiered on December 9, 2012. The previous episode is The Squidward Files: Book of Squidward and the next is The Squidward Files: Squid of a Kind. Plot The Purple Dragons get their hands on the diary so Squidward calls SpongeBob and Larry for help getting it back. Characters *Squidward Tentacles (debut) *SpongeBob SquarePants (debut) *Larry the Lobster (debut) *Purple Dragons Leader (debut) *Purple Dragon Members (debut) **Sharkface (name revealed) *Eugene H. Krabs (debut) *Old Man Fish (debut) *Fish Head (debut; minor) *Barry Gills (debut; minor) *Cop 1 (minor) Awards This episode hasn't won any awards yet. Transcript *''(After a long day of work, Squidward receives his wages and talks to Mr. Krabs about the Purple Dragons).'' *'Mr. Krabs': Yes, I was once robbed by those beasts. They broke into me house at midnight and stole me daughter Pearl's bracelet. It was sooo dear to her, it broke her little heart. *'Squidward': And how exactly did you stop them? Did you get back the bracelet? *'Mr. Krabs': No, I'm afraid those thieves got away with the bracelet and I couldn't get me claws on them. They were just to fast. *'Squidward': You see, I was walking out of Shopper's Land the other day and the Purple Dragons bet me up because they wanted my diary. Any advise? *'Mr. Krabs': I wish I could help, but I just don't know how to stop those little... *''(Suddenly, the TV flickers on, and a fish head pops up, telling the story of how the Purple Dragons escaped prison).'' *'Fish Head': Earlier today, the legendary thief group, the Purple Dragons, escaped from prison and they are out to reek havoc once again. Witness Barry Gills says he heard one of them shout:... *'Barry Gills': I heard one of the Purple Dragons shout, "we will get revenge on an octopus called Squidward Tentacles". *''(The TV flickers off and Squidward goes into a horrible panic!).'' *'Squidward': There after me, what the heck am I going to do? Why? Why? *''(He goes crazy and chews on a wooden column in the office. He picks it up and smashes the window, jumping out).'' *'Larry': Squidward bro, are you ok man. You look like an absolute mad man! *'Squidward': I assure you, I'm ok, just gone a little crazy, that's all, no biggy, hahahahahahaha! *''(Squidward smashes into a nearby postbox and tumbles down onto the ground, unconscious).'' *''(TWO DAYS LATER).'' *'SpongeBob': Squidward, Squidward, can you hear me? *'Squidward': Where am I SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob': Your in your house, and by the way, I looked after the clarinet. *''(Squidward gains consciousness quickly and kicks SpongeBob out of his house. He has a bath and goes to bed. (When midnight arrives, the Purple Dragons crawl out from various sewers and bust into the house).'' *'Purple Dragon Leader': Yeah, got it Sharkface, now somebody find me that freaking diary. *'Purple Dragon Member/Sharkface': Leader, it's right here, he's named it "Thr Squidward Files". *'Purple Dragon Leader': Pathetic name, now lets just concentrate on getting out of here before we get caught. *''(The thugs jump out the house and set off to their camp in Rock Bottom, but one of the members leaves his tracking device. Then morning comes).'' *'Squidward': Oh no, my diary has gone missing, what the? One of the Purple Dragons left their locator. Thanks a lot... *''(Squidward calls Larry and asks him to help get his diary back. Larry suggests also bringing SpongeBob. Squidward sighs, but accepts).'' *'SpongeBob': So, we get to kick some bad guy butt? Sounds epic! KA-RA-TAE POWER! *'Larry': Uh SpongeBob, I don't think you understand. We are helping Squidward find his diary, not necessarily going to karate class. *'Squidward': Guys, lets go to Rock Bottom. That's where there hiding out. *'Larry': How do you know that? *'Squidward': Because one of the members left there locator on my desktop. What an idiot he is... *''(The trio head to Rock Bottom and ask the locals about the Purple Dragons).'' *'Old Man Fish': The Purple Dragons, huh, well they live down in a darn cave over there. *''(He points to a pathway leading to a dark looking abyss like cave. The gang shiver with fear).'' *'Old Man Fish': Well, that's all I know, oh, wait. I forgot to tell you, there looking for a guy called Squidward Tentacles. Gotta go. *''(The trio head to the damp cave and descend down. They find things such as dead jellyfish hanging from the walls. Suddenly, a trap springs out and Larry, SpongeBob, and Squidward are plunged into a river of lava. They land on an island in the middle, sinking down into lava).'' *''(The Purple Dragon Leader rises onto a high column and watches down on the sinking trio).'' *'Purple Dragon Leader': Well, you done better than I thought. I reckoned you'd never find us down here, but don't underestimate our power. You will die if you can't escape this platform. Of you get off, you will face me and my apprentices. *'Squidward': How do we get off this thing. We're going to die! *'Larry': No we're not! Come this way. *''(Larry pounds the ground and a hidden path rises from the lava. They run across it.'' *'Purple Dragon Leader': You may have found the Secret of the Magma, but you still have to face me and my troops! *''(Sharkface and the other Purple Dragon Members jump at the gang. Larry tackles Sharkface, SpongeBob takes on Bowser, while Squidward faces Jason and the Leader).'' *'Larry': Take this brute! Who's the one underestimating power NOW!!! *''(Sharkface stumbles into the wall and falls down in pain).'' *'SpongeBob': Hey Bowser, want some Sponge Mario power! Take this! *''(SpongeBob attacks Bowser with his spatula. He ducks a blow from Jason and he and Larry help out Squidward. They beat up the rest and suddenly the cops bust into the hideout. Two cops cuff the gang members. Squidward grabs his diary).'' *'Cop 1': We'll get these punks off your hands. Hey you guys, want a ride in the helicopter? *''(The gang jump in the helicopter and are dropped off at Bikini Bottom. They celebrate, but deep dan Squidward knows that darker times are coming)...'' *''of episode'' Category:The Squidward Files Category:The Squidward Files episodes Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Articles by Anonymous Users